Photographs
Description *Polaroids Frankenstein asking Lister of the location of the cat, Red Dwarf Smegazine]] It was due to a Photo of Lister with his cat Frankenstein that was handed in to the captain that resulted in Lister getting put in to Stasis. RD: The End Cat looking at Lister's Photo Album Lister and the Cat prepare to go into stasis while Red Dwarf goes to light speed until they get back to Earth, since it will take thousands of years just to turn around, and are packing up their things in the sleeping quarters. Lister shows the Cat some of his old photographs, including one of Lister's favorite Zero Gravity Footballers, Jim Bexley Speed, "roof attack" for the London Jets; who Lister claims was "really, really thrilled to meet me", but doesn't appear so in the photograph. He then shows the Cat a photograph of Gran, the woman who raised Lister, and tells the Cat a story about tough she was. Then then shows Cat his "Jupiter Rise" shot, and finally, a picture of Hannah, his father's old dog. The Cat hisses and scratches at it, especially when Lister tells him that "dawwgs" are giant. Future Echoes Photo of Lister's twin sons]] When the crew were experiencing "Future Echoes", pieces of the future that they are catching up with as a result of light speed, Rimmer spots a picture showing Lister holding two babies in his arms. Lister confused, wonders where the 2 babies will come from. not until later on they return to their quarters and see a very old Lister lying in the bunk. The Old Lister tells Lister to grab his camera and run to the medical bay. Rimmer wonders how Lister fathers two children without a woman on board and Lister responds with "I dunno, but it'll be a lot of fun finding out!" The two go to the medical bay and are greeted by Lister, the same age he is now, introducing them to his twin dread-locked baby boys, Jim Lister (named after Jim Bexley Speed) and Bexley Lister (named after Jim Bexley Speed who played "Roof Attack" in Lister's favourite Zero Gravity Football team, the London Jets). The present Lister then takes the picture (which is the same picture that appeared earlier) of his future self (RD: Future Echoes) Stasis leak While going through his old crush Kochanski's personal things, Lister finds a photograph of the two of them getting married, something which never happened in reality or outside of his plan. (RD: Stasis Leak) Double Polaroid When Kryten's dream of becoming human coming true, physically he has the body of a 30 year old human male, but everything is new to him, after Lister arrived with Kryten's breakfast they go over a list that Kryten wanted to check, he discovered that human eyes don't have a zoom function, his nipples don't pick up short wave radio transmissions and that he needs to eat and sleep to recharge (not stick a lead in the "socket") and has taken Polaroids photos of his penis which he shows to Lister not believing that is how its meant to look. After finding out that super deluxe vacuum cleaners give Kryten a "double Polaroid", Lister tells Kryten he should change back since he was never meant to be human, but Kryten doesn't want to. Rimmer's Holiday snaps with the skutters on his tour of the Diesel Decks]] After his hike in the Diesel Decks, Rimmer planned to show his slides of the vacation to Dave Lister, who was recovering from space mumps in the Science Room at the time. Rimmer took over a day to load his slides into a projector in the sleeping quarters, and when Kryten told Lister about it, Lister feared it might finish him off. As the gang traveled to Justice World, Kryten was forced to endure Rimmer's slides in the ops room of ''Starbug'', and was so bored by the banality of it, his intelligence circuits melted. ("''Justice''", Series IV) Memorial Stone In the Observation Dome mounted to the ship's starboard side a memorial stone was placed at the end, surrounded by photographs and flowers. It was used as a memorial garden for dead crewmembers. After the disappearance of Kristine Kochanski, Lister went to read one of Kris' favorite books, a literature classic ("Sense and Sensibility"), which a tearful Lister finds impossible to read. He is interrupted by the Cat, who has had an unusual experience in the Water Tank. ]]